Single Mom
by Maknaeline94
Summary: Sudah mempunyai seorang anak? Jadi dia sudah menikah? Yahhh Baru juga jatuh cinta masa iya harus patah hati secepat ini? Seseorang tolonglah Mark. [MARK X HAECHAN, CHENLE; MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK, NCT MEMBER] [GS, DLDR!]
1. Chapter 1

Single Mom

By Maknaeline94

Haechan (GS)

Mark

Chenle (GS)

Renjun

Jisung

Jeno

Jaemin (GS)

Others

DLDR!

November 22, 2010

"Haechan aku mohon jadilah ibu untuk putriku." Mohon Jaemin pada sahabat sekaligus adik iparnya tersebut dengan lirih.

"Jaemin-ah, kau harus kuat. Kita akan merawat bayi cantik ini bersama, Jeno oppa juga akan menjaganya dari surga sana. Kau pasti bisa Jaemin-ah." Haechan terus memberikan semangat pada Jaemin untuk dapat bertahan hidup.

Seusai melahirkan putrinya, Kondisi Jaemin tiba-tiba langsung menurun, dan entah kenapa Jaemin merasa waktunya untuk menyusul sang suami akn tiba. Lee Jeno suaminya meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika ia mengandung 5 bulan. Beruntung ia cukup tegar untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus kehilangan suaminya di saat ia mengandung anak mereka. Jeno dan Jaemin menikah belum lama, baru sekitar 5 bulan sama seperti usia kandungan Jaemin. Jeno dan Jaemin memang menokah muda, karena Jaemin yang telah hamil terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah. Dan setelah menikah pun Jaemin putus sekolah, karena tidak mungkin ia bersekolah dengan oerut yang besar. Haechan yang awalnya mengetahui kehamilan Jaemin, sangat marah pada oppa kandungnya, Jeno. Haechan beranggapan Jeno sudah merusak masa depan Jaemin, terlebih Jaemin merupakan anak yatim piatu yang benar-benar harus berjuang selama ini untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dengan beasiswa yang didapatkannya dengan otak cerdasnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, semua telah terjadi, dan kedua orang tua Jeno pun menikahkan Jeno dan Jaemin, lagi pula kedua orang tua Jeno sangat menyayangi Jaemin dan menganggap Jaemin sebagai putrinya sendiri. Jaemin memang dekat dengan keluarga Jeno. Karena sebelum mengenal Jeno, Jaemin sudah lebih dulu mengenal Haechan dan bersahabat dengan Haechan sejak mereka masih di sekolah dasar. Pada saat itu Jeno sedang berada di China, tinggal dengan neneknya dan bersekolah disana. Baru ketika Jaemin dan Haechan berada di tahun pertama mereka sebagai siswa hogh school, Jeno kembali ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul. Dan ketika itu Jaemin bertemu dengan Jeno dan saling tertarik satu sama lain, dan akhirnya mereka berpacaran.

"Aku rasa aku akan segera menyusul Jeno oppa." Ucap jaemin sambil mengelus pipi putrinya yang masih tertidur disamping tubuhnya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Jaemin-ah, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Berjuanglah demi putrimu." Haechan menggenggam tangan kiri Jaemin, dan terus mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya.

"Aniya, aku tidak kuat lagi Chan-ah. Jebbal, aku mohon jadilah ibu untuk Chenle. Sayangi dan cintai putriku seperti anak mu sendiri Chan-ah. Aku mohon." Pinta Jaemin dengan senyum manis diwajahnya, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Chenle? Nama yang indah. Aku akan selalu menyayangi Chenle, aku akan menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri tanpa kau pinta Jaemin-ah." Ucap Haechan sambil menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah. Ia sangat terharu dengan pejuangan Jaemin demi melahirkan putrinya tanpa didampingi oleh seorang suami. Dan melihat kondisi Jaemin saat ini semakin membuat Haechan merasa sedih, padahal setelah melahirkan dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi sang ibu dan bayinya sehat-sehat saja. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang kondisi Jaemin menurun drastis.

"Jeno oppa yang memberikan nama itu, ketika kami memeriksakan kandunganku di usia empat bulan. Sebulan sebelum Jeno oppa pergi. Gomawo Haechan, kau memang sahabat sekaligus adik ku yang sangat aku sayangi, gomawoyo karna kau mau merawat Chenle. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu." Jaemin berujar dengan nada yang lirih, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Haechan karena telah merawatnya ketika ia mengandung bayinya.

"Aniya, kau tidak pernah merepotkanku Jaeminie. Tapi aku mohon bertahanlah, kau harus kuat, berjuanglah untuk Chenle." Haechan masih terus memberikan semangat untuk Jaemin. Dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku juga ingin, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin Chan-ah. Baby Chenle, kau baik-baiklah pada bibi Haechan mu ya. Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang sehat dan baik. Tumbuhlah menjadi putri yang cantik ya sayang. Eomma dan appa sangat menyayangimu. Terima kasih telah membawa kebahagiaan untuk eomma dan appa." Masih dengan senyum manisnya berpesan pada putrinya dan mengecup pipi putrinya yang masih tertidur. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Jaemin langsung tersenyum menghadap Haechan.

"Gomawo Haechanie, aku menyayangimu. Aku mohon rawatlah Chenle sepenuh hatimu. Gomawo." Makin lama suara Jaemin semakin lirih, dan setelah berterima kasih kepada Haechan, Jaemin menutup matanya. Na Jaemin telah pergi untuk selamanya. Terdengarlah tangisan Haechan yang sangat menyedihkan. Belum lama ia ditinggal pergi oppanya, dan sekarang sahabatnya juga telah tiada. Bayi yang ada disamping ibunya pun juga ikut turut menangis, seolah tahu kalau ibu yang telah melahirkannya telah tiada. Bayi yang baru berumur beberapa jam itu pun menangis dengan cukup keras.

2017

"Mommy, eodiga?" Suara tinggi seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke kamar sang ibu.

"Mommy di kamar mandi Lele, tunggulah sebentar." Balas seseorang dengan suara yang cukup keras agar sang putri dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Okay." Sahut Lele atau Chenle yang diketahui adalah seorang anak dari Jeno dan Jaemin. Dan seseorang yang ia panggil Mommy adalah Haechan.

Haechan memang membiasakan Chenle untuk memanggilnya Mommy, karena menurutnya panggilan Eomma dari Chenle hanyalah untuk Jaemin, ibu kandungnya. Haechan selalu menceritakan tentang Jeno dan Jaemin kepada Chenle. Karena menurutnya Chenle haruslah tahu tentang yang sebenarnya, walaupun Chenle masih kecil tapi Haechan selalu berusaha untuk menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata yang akan dimengerti oleh anak seusia Chenle. Karena bagaimana pun Jeno dan Jaemin adalah orang tua kandung Chenle. Bahkan Haechan selalu rutin mengajak Chenle untuk mengunjungi makam milik Jeno dan Jaemin. Dan Chenle merupakan anak yang cukup pintar untuk mengerti semua yang dijelaskan Haechan.

Chenle memutuskan untuk menunggu saja di kamar Mommy nya, ia berjalan ke arah kasur dan melihat benda bersegi panjang yang tergeletak diatas kasur yang ternyata adalah sebuah handphone milik sang ibu. Chenle memencet tombol pada ponsel tersebut dan memasukan kata sandi untuk membuka ponsel tersebut, ia memang sudah biasa memainkan ponsel milik Haechan, karena Haechan memang mengijinkannya untuk menggunakannya. Chenle membuka salah satu aplikasi permainan yang ada di handphone, dari pada ia bosan menunggu ibunya yang mandinya sangat lama itu.

Lima belah menit kemudian Haechan keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah, Haechan menghampiri Chenle yang masih serius bermain game yang ada di ponsel miliknya. Haechan mengusap kepala Chenle dan mencium pipi menggemaskan milik anak itu. Chenle yang sadar Haechan sudah selesai mandi langsung menutup aplikasi game tersebut.

"Mommy lama sekali mandinya." Keluh Chenle dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Mianhae baby, kan Mommy sedang mandi." Haechan mengecup bibir Chenle yang terlihat imut.

"Lele biasanya menonton pororo di jam segini, ada apa mencari Mommy?" Lanjut Haechan bertanya pada Chenle. Karena biasanya di jam-jam ini Chenle akan memilih menonton pororo di ruang keluarga. Chenle sangat suka dengan pororo sehingga tidak ingin melewatkan satupun episodenya. Dan sekarang anak ini malah menunggu dikamar Haechan, pasti ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan jika sudah seperti ini.

"Ah iya, Lele hampir lupa. Mom, kita jalan-jalan yukkk. Tadi di sekolah Jisung bilang ada cafe Hello Kitty yang baru buka, Lele ingin kesana. Ya Kaa-chan yaaa~" rayu Chenle pada Haechan agar mau mengajaknya ke cafe yang baru buka itu.

"Guraeyo? Lele ingin kesana? Hhmmm bagaimana ya?" Haechan terlihat berpikir, ia ingin menggoda Chenle. Haechan sebenarnya sudah tau tentang cafe yang baru buka itu dari teman kantornya. Dan ia memang berniat mengajak Chenle kesana, mengingat Chenle sangat menyukai hal-hal yang lucu dan imut seperti anak itu sendiri.

"Ayolah Mom, Lele sangat ingin kesana. Kata Jisung makanannya enak-enak dan dekorasinya sangat lucu." Chenle menatap Haechan dengan puppy eyes miliknya dan jangan lupakan tangan Haechan yang telah digelayuti oleh Chenle. Anak itu jika memang sudah ada maunya pasti akan mengeluarkan aegyo.

"Hahaha arra arra, kajja kita kesana. Mommy akan ganti baju, Lele juga ganti baju sana." Haechan tidak dapat menahan tawa karena melihat tingkah menggemaskan Chenle.

"Yeayyy gomawoyo Mommy, saranghae, jeongmal saranghayo." Chenle memeluk Haechan dan mengecupi seluruh muka Haechan, mulai dr kening, pipi, hingga bibir.

"Eh tumben Lele sudah bangun?" Haechan mengerutkan keningnya begitu ia membuka pintu kamar Chenle, dan melihat anak itu telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan tengah duduk di meja rias, sedang mencoba menguncir rambutnya sendiri.

"Morning Mom hehe." Sapa Chenle singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Morning sayang, kenapa kau sudah bangun? Ini kan baru jam setengah enam pagi." Haechan mengambil alih sisir dan mulai menyisir rambut anak kesayangannya itu, dan menguncir rambut anak manisnya.

"Aku ingin segera pergi ke sekolah Mom, hari ini akan ada pemilihan untuk lomba bakat antar sekolah. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Chenle berucap dengan penuh semangat. Pantas saja anak itu sudah bangun pagi-pagi, mengingat biasanya anak itu susah dibangunkan setiap paginya, sama seperti kebiasaan Haechan sebenarnya. Tapi Haechan sudah mulai berubah ketika ia memiliki Chenle sebagai anaknya, ia menjadi lebih dewasa.

"Jinja? Hari ini? Mommy hampir lupa. Lele akan menyayi dan memainkan piano kan?"

"Ne~ Lele akan nyanyi lagu Let It Go hehe."

"Ahh pasti akan sangat bagus, sayang sekali Mommy tidak dapat melihatnya nanti. Tapi Mommy akan berdoa semoga penampilanmu nanti lancar, fighting." Haechan mengepalkan tangannya, memberikan semangat pada Chenle. Haechan dan Chenle memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu menyanyi dan memainkan alat musik, mereka sudah terlihat seperti ibu dan anak sungguhan katena banyak kesamaan yang mereka miliki.

"Gomawo Mom~" Senyum Chenle pada Haechan, senyum yang sangat manis, membuat Haechan tidak tahan untuk mengecup pipi putri manisnya.

"Kajja kita sarapan ke bawa." Haechan menggandeng Chenle untuk mengajaknya menuju ruang makan yang berada di apartemennya. Sejak Haechan lulus kuliah, ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen dengan alasan agar lebih mandiri. Selain itu jarak apartemen ke kantornya dan sekolah Chenle lebih dekat dibandingkan dari rumah orang tuanya. Dia juga sangat menghayati perannya sebagai seorang ibu, Haechan benar-benar merawat Chenle dengan sepenuh hatinya seperti anaknya sendiri. Meski pada awalnya ia sangat kesulitan mengurus seorang bayi, padahal dia sendiri saja masih sangat manja pada orang tuanya, maklum saja ia masih seorang siswa high school tingkat dua. Sebenarnya orang tuanya sudah menawarkan untuk merawat Chenle, tapi Haechan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk merawat Chenle dengan bantuan orang tuanya tentu saja.

"Mom, nanti aku boleh ya ke kantor Mommy. Aku ingin makan siang sama Mommy. Boleh yaa~" Chenle menatap ibunya yang masih fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depan. Saat ini Haechan sedang mengantarkan Chenle ke sekolahnya.

"Oh okay sayang. Tapi Mommy tidak bisa menjemputmu, Ten Imo yang akan menjemputmu. Gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana Mom." Mereka telah sampai di depan sekolah Chenle.

"Belajarlah yang rajin dan sukses untuk pertunjukannya sayang." Haechan mengecup kedua pipi Chenle dan juga bibir anak manis itu, ritual yang biasa dilakukan Haechan sebelum melepas anaknya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Ne Mommy~ aku turun dulu." Chenle pamit pada ibunya dan segera turun untuk menuju kelasnya. Anak itu berjalan beriringan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang Haechan tahu bernama Jisung. Ternyata anak dengan rambut mangkuk itu sudah menunggu putrinya sejak tadi di parkiran sekolah. Aahhh mereka terlihat sangat imut.

Begitu sampai di kantor, Haechan langsung menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai paling atas, dengan sesekali membalas sapaan para karyawan yang berada di kantor milik Appanya ini. Haechan memang memiliki kedudukan yang cukup tinggi di kantor milik sang Appa. Mengingat ia merupakan pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan ini. Anda saja jika Oppanya, Jeno masih ada, pasti Jeno lah yang akan menjadi pewaris di perusahaan ini. Sebenarnya Haechan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia bisnis, sebab cita-citanya adalah seorang penyanyi, tapi apa mau dikata semua telah terjadi. Dan ia harus bertanggung jawab juga atas perusahaan ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya sedih dengan hanya bersikap egois, kenyataan memang tidak dapat berjalan dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Padahal ketika ia masih sekolah, sudah ada beberapa agensi yang menawarinya untuk menjadi artis mereka, tapi Haechan menolak itu semua dengan alasan ia belum siap. Karena Haechan tahu, ia harus lebih memikirkan Chenle yang masih kecil dan juga keluarganya.

Setelah lulus dari high school, ia benar-benar banting setir dengan mengambil jurusan bisnis pada kuliahnya. Padahal ia sangat buta dengan berbagai hal mengenai bisnis, mengingat ia sekolah di jurusan seni sebelumnya. Beruntung Haechan merupakan anak yang cukup cerdas, ia jadi dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan mudah, bahkan Haechan merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik dari angkatannya. Dan lihatlah dia sekarang, dia cukup menikmati perannya sebagai wanita karir.

Haechan masih membalas sapaan para pegawainya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Eh tumben kau datang lebih pagi Chan-ah?" Sapa seorang wanita begitu Haechan masuk ke dalam lift.

"Chenle ingin berangkat sekolah lebih pagi, dia sangat semangat untuk pertunjukan bakat yang ada di sekolah. Ah iya Eonnie, bisakah nanti siang kau menjemput Chenle di sekolahnya? Anak itu ingin makan bersama ku. Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena Jaehyun Oppa akan datang untuk membahas proyek milik Lee Corporation" Haechan menjawab pertanyaan wanita tadi yang diketahui bernama Ten. Ten adalah sekertaris sekaligus sahabatnya juga. Sekaligus meminta Ten untuk menjemput Chenle di sekolahnya.

"Ahh begitu. Arra, aku akan menjemput Chenle, lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak melihat putri cantikmu itu." Ten memang mengenal Chenle, dia juga tahu asal usul, Chenle yang sebenarnya. Dan dia juga amat sayang kepada Chenle. Sepertinya Chenle memiliki aura yang dapat membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menjadi suka dengannya. Anak itu memang terlalu manis sih. Jika Ten tahu siapa Chenle sebenarnya, lain dengan para pegawai yang lainnya. Mereka hanya tahu Chenle anak dari Haechan yang tidak diketahui di mana suaminya. Haechan sendiri memang

"Gomawo Eonnie."

"Chan-ah, kudengar CEO dari Lee corporation sangat tampan. Dia baru saja kembali dari Canada untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya." Muncullah kebiasaan Ten yang suka menggosip, pantas saja dia menjadi ratu gosip di kantor karena selalu tahu mengenai berita-berita yang paling update, entah itu berita penting ataun tidak penting sama sekali. Haechan terkadang suka bingung dari mana Ten mendapat berita-berita yang paling update, tapi ia tak pernah ambil pusing dengan hal itu karena ia juga suka mendengat ocehan Ten.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Haechan ogah-ogahan menunjukan ketidaktertarikannya. Jangan salah paham dulu, bukannya ia tidak tertarik dengan pria tampan, hanya saja ia tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang pria-pria. Saat ini ia hanya memikirkan tentang Chenle, sepertinya ia benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai seorang single mom. Jujur saja Haechan belum pernah berpacaran, ketika masih di high school ia hanya memikirkan tentang mimpinya menjadi penyanyi. Setelah itu ia memikirkan Chenle yang harus ia rawat, bahkan saat dia kuliah ia harus memikirkan tentang study nya. Haechan beranggapan, tanpa pacarpun hidupnya bahagia, jalani saja toh kalau sudah waktunya pasti bertemu, jodoh itu tidak akan kemana-mana. Haechan memang seseorang yang cenderung cuek dengan masalah percintaan, selama dirinya masih bahagia ya jalani saja hidup ini, lagi pula ada Chenle yang selalu membuat harinya penuh warna

"Kau ini, jika aku membahas pria tampan kau pasti malas-malasan menanggapinya. Kau itu sudah cukup umur untuk menikah Chan. Kau harus mulai mencari calon suami, kasihan juga kan Chenle. Anak itu pasti perlu peran seorang ayah." Nasihat Ten pada Haechan agar segera mendpatkan jodoh.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau sudah menemukan jodoh untuk mu Eonnie." Sarkas Haechan pada Ten.

"Eiyyy aku sudah menemukan calon ku asal kau tahu saja." Ten menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud meledek Haechan. Kekanakan sekali Ten ini, tidak sadar umur kalau kata Haechan.

"Maksudmu Taeyong si tsundere itu? Heol, aku yakin kau memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menaklukannya." Haechan menggoda Ten, padahal Haechan tahu jika Taeyong juga menyukai Ten, hanya saja Taeyong itu tsundere dan gengsian. Bagaimana Haechan bisa tahu? Tentu saja ia tahu, Taeyong itu kan sepupunya Haechan. Lagi pula Taeyong termasuk orang yang gampang ditebak, Ten saja yang kurang peka atau polos atau mungkin bodoh, karena ia sendiri tidak sadar jika Taeyong juga menyukai dirinya

"Yahhh jangan begitu dong Chan, kau seharusnya mendoakanku agar hubungan kami berjalan lancar. Jika aku menikah dengan Taeyong Oppa kan kita jadi saudaraan."

"Ya ya terserah kau saja lah Eonnie. Aku masuk dulu." Haechan bergegas memasuki ruang kerjanya. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya, ia harus mengecek berbagai macam laporan. Membayangkannya saja sudah malas, tapi mau tidak mau tetap harus dikerjakan agar cepat selesai.

Tiga jam kemudian Haechan sudah hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Haechan termasuk orang yang tekun jika sudah fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya. Jadi tidak aneh jika ia cukup cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Toh semakin cepat selesai semakin cepat pula ia bisa beristirahat.

Tok.. Tok..

Terdengar ketukan pintu dan Haechan langsung mempersilakan orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jaehyun, yang merupakan perwakilan dari Lee Corporation. Haechan sudah cukup akrab dengan Jaehyun, karena perusahaannya dan Lee Corporation sangat sering melakukan kerja sama perusahaan.

"Ku kira kau akan datang setelah jam makan siang." Sapa Haechan tanpa basa-basi pada Jaehyun.

"Aku kan ingin numpang makan disini." Jawab Yuta enteng. Jaehyun ini memang cukup pelit, padahal untuk mulut dan perutnya sendiri. Haechan juga yakin gaji yang diberikan Lee Corporation untuk Jaehyun juga tidak mungkin kecil, mengingat jabatan Jaehyun cukup tinggi. Tapi memang pelitnya Jaehyun itu sudah mendarah daging kalu kata Ten.

"Kau pikir ini restoran." Haechan memutar matanya malas menghadapi Jaehyun. Lebih baik ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sebentar lagi selesai, ia ingin segera istirahat dan makan siang dengan putri tercintanya.

Tok.. Tok..

Terdengar lagi ketukan pintu dan tak lama muncul Ten yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Chan-ah, aku pergi menjemput Chenle dulu ya." Ten memberi tahu Haechan dengan singkat dan langsung pergi setelah mendengar jawaban berupa anggukan dari Haechan. Haechan masih terus berkutat dengan laporan yang ada di mejanya. Sedangkan Jaehyun? Ia hanya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Haechan dan memainkan handphone miliknya, mungkin sedang berkirim pesan dengan gebetannya. Jaehyun memang sudah biasa seperti ini jika berkunjung ke kantor Haechan, bilangnya sih ingin meeting. Ya memang sih dia meeting, tapi meeting hanya setidaknya tiga jam dan sisanya dia hanya akan bersantai-santai atau bermain-main di kantor orang lain. Jaehyun kan memang tidak tahu malu kalau menurut Haechan. Mungkin Jaehyun betah disini karena ada seseorang yang dincarnya, Doyoung, yang merupakan pegawai di kantor Haechan yang terkenal dengan sifat judesnya. Tapi tetap saja Jaehyun selalu mengejar-ngejar Doyoung, padahal Doyoung sangat dingin terhadap Jaehyun

"Aahhhh akhirnya kelar juga~~~" Haechan merenggangkan tubuh lelahnya. Sangat pegal duduk di bangku dan terus menggunakan otaknya untuk mengecek semua laporan yang ada.

"Hello? Ah kau sudah tiba? Okay aku akan turun untuk menjemputmu." Jaehyun berbicara dengan teleponnya. Haechan hanya memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Jaehyun setelah Jaehyun menutup teleponnya.

"Aku turun dulu Chan-ah, aku akan segera kembali." Jaehyun tidak menanggapi pandangan bertanya Haechan, ia hanya pamit pada Haechan lalu segera keluar dari ruangan Haechan.

Haechan tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, Jaehyun kan orangnya memang seperti itu. Biarkan saja, dirinya juga perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dari segala kepenatan yang ada. Ah ia dia lupa untuk memberi tahu ibunya jika Chenle tidak akan kerumah orang tuanya. Haechan segera mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi ibunya dan memberitahukan ibunya jika Chenle akan ke kantornya setelah anak itu pulang sekolah.

Tak lama setelah Haechan menutup teleponnya, terdengar kembali ketukan pintu dan ia dengan segera mempersilakan orang tersebut untuk masuk. Yang ternyata orang itu adalah Jaehyun dan seseorang lagi di belakang Jaehyun yang Haechan tidak kenal. Jaehyun berjalan menuju meja Haechan dengan diikuti olah pria yang tidak dikenal itu.

"Chan-ah, kenalkan ini Mark Lee. Ia CEO Lee Corporation." Ucap Jaehyun dengan santai.

"Dan Mark, ini Haechan. Kau pasti sudah tahu dia siapa bukan." Lanjut Jaehyun masih dengan nada santai miliknya.

Sedangkan Haechan sendiri masih duduk dengan muka cengo, begitu pula dengan Mark. Haechan dan Mark seolah menyelami mata masing-masing. Haechan yang segera sada dari kegiatan 'mari memandangi wajah tampan Mark' segera bangkit berdiri dan membungkukan badannya pada Mark. Mark pun membungkukan badannya, ia juga tersadar dari lamunan memandangi wajah manis Haechan. Mark mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Haechan, maklum ia berasal dari Canada. Cukup lama mereka berjabat tangan sambil memandangi wajah masing-masing dan melepas kembali tangan mereka begitu mendengar suara milik Jaehyun yang sedang kesal karena pesannya tidak dibalas oleh Doyoung.

Entah mengapa suasananya sangat canggung. Salahkan saja Jaehyun yang langsung meninggalkan mereka setelah memperkenalkan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Mark membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku yang datang disaat jam makan siang, Jaehyun Hyung yang menyuruhku untuk datang dengan segera."

"Ah gwaenchanayo Mark-ssi. Dan silakan duduk." Jawab Haechan simpel dan jangan lupakan senyum manis yang melengkung di bibirnya. Haechan mempersilakan Mark untuk duduk di sofa. Dan dengan Haechan juga duduk di sofa yang lainnya.

"Panggil aku Mark saja. Kurasa kita seumuran."

"Ah ne. Kau juga panggil Haechan saja."

Haechan Pov.

Ahhhh kenapa sangan canggung sekali, dan kenapa pula jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Bisa gila aku jika jantungku terus berdegup kencang seperti ini. Dan juga si Jaehyun kenapa malah pergi, bukannya membantu mencairkan suasana.

Mark Pov.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia sangat cantik, manis pula. Dan kenapa aku jadi gugup. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apa aku terkena karma dari temanku yang selalu aku ejek karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Normal Pov.

Setelah beberapa menit suasana sudah lebih mencair dibandingkan sebelumnya. Haechan dan Mark juga sudah terlihat mengobrol bersama, mulai dari topik mengenai perusahaan mereka, hingga topik-topik yang lainnya. Karena memang pada dasar ya Haechan itu oramg yang cerewet jadi obrolan mereka bisa mengalir dengan lancar, bahkan saat ini mereka terlihat tertawa bersama.

"Ah jadi Taeyong Hyung adalah sepupumu?" Mark bertanya kepada Haechan.

"Ne, ia sepupu ku Mark. Sepertinya kau akrab dengannya."

"Aku pernah satu highschool dengannya, ia adalah sunbaeku. Ya memang kami cukup dekat karena berada di klub yang sama. Dan aku sempat lost contact dengannya karena aku melanjutkan pendidikanku di Canada." Jelas Mark panjang lebar pada Haechan.

"Ah begitu, pantas saja kau sangat mengenalnya."

Haechan dan Mark masih asik mengobrol mengenai hal apapun, rasa canggung sebelumnya telah hilang sepenuhnya. Yang ada hanya kedua orang yang asik dengan dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Seperti ada ketertarikan diantara keduanya, jika dilihat dari mata mereka masing-masing, saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Lihat saja Mark yang terus tersenyum, hal ini sebenarnya jarang terjadi, mengingat Mark yang suka dingin dalam menghadapi wanita, tapi berbeda jika ia berhadapan dengan Haechan. Seolah membuatnya ingin selalu tersenyum ketika memandang wajah Haechan. Bagaimana dengan Haechan? Hampir sama dengan Mark, ia sangat menikmati mengobrol dengan Mark. Walaupun dia memang orang yang ramah pada siapa saja, tapi dia merasa berbeda ketika mengobrol dengan Mark. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin terus-terusan memandang wajah Mark. Entah mengapa ia juga tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Obrolan mereka terus mengalir hingga terdengar kembali suara ketukan dari pintu ruangan Haechan. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara khas anak-anak di rungan tersebut

"Mommy, aku pulang~" suara tinggi milik Chenle membuat kedua orang yang sedang asik mengobrol tersebut mengalihkan mata mereka pada Chenle.

"Mommy, tahu tidak tadi Joy seosaengnim memuji Lele karena suara Lele sangat indah saat bernyanyi." Chenle segera menghampiri Haechan dan memeluk Haechan dari samping Dan bercerita dengan semangat.

"Jinjayo? Wah Lele sangat hebat." Ucap Haechan sambil balas memeluk Chenle dan mencium pucuk kepala anak itu

"Mom, Lele lapar. Mommy sudah memesan makanan?" Tanya Chenle pada Haechan dengan bibir mengerucut."Ya Tuhan, Mommy lupa sayang. Lele ingin makan apa? Biar Mommy pesankan." Haechan lupa untuk memesan makanan untuk Chenle, karena ia terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Mark.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Mark, ia terlihat sangat bingung dengan interaksi keduanya. Seolah ia tidak percaya jika wanita cantik ini sudah memiliki anak.

'Baru juga aku jatuh cinta padanya, masa iya aku harus patah hati secepat ini?' Batin Mark berkata dalam hati.

Okay sepertinya perlu ada yang meluruskan hal ini pada Mark hahahahaha.

Tbc or not?

Semunya tergantung respon kalian~ hahaha Single mom rencananya aku bikin cuma sampai 2 atau 3 chapter saja, ya baru rencana saja sih. Masih dalam tahap pembuatan hehehe.

Maafkan aku yang belum melanjutkan The Witch, karena aku lumayan ragu untuk memposting lanjutannya T.T aku perlu meyakinkan diriku dulu *alesan* wkwkwk

Terima kasih~


	2. Chapter 2

Single Mom

By Maknaeline94

Haechan (GS)

Mark

Chenle (GS)

Jaemin (GS)

Jeno

Renjun

Jisung

Others

* * *

"Mark? Mark?" Haechan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mark, karena sekarang pria itu masih terlihat melamun sambil memandangi Chenle.

"Ahh n..ne?" Mark akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Haechan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"Aku sejak tadi bertanya kau ingin pesan makan apa, kau pasti belum makan siang juga kan." Haechan tersenyum melihat tampang Mark yang masih cengo, terlihat jelas raut kebingungan di wajah tampannya.

"Sama kan saja denganmu." Entah mengapa moodnya menjadi sangat buruk, padahal tadi sangat berbunga-bunga.

"Ah okay."

Haechan langsung menelepon layanan delivery restoran ayam favorit Chenle. Putri manisnya saat ini sedang ingin makan ayam madu kesukaannya. Di saat Haechan sedang memesan makanan, Mark masih saja memandangi Chenle dengan pandangan berpikirnya. Chenle yang sedang bermain dengan handphone milik Haechan akhirnya melirik Mark, Chenle merasa aneh karena ia terus dipandangi oleh orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan akhirnya mereka saling berpandangan, hingga Haechan selesai memesan makanan.

"Lele, perkenalkan dirimu pada Mark Ahjussi." Haechan menghampiri mereka berdua. Dan langsung meninta Chenle untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Pada awalnya Chenle hanya melihat wajah Haechan saja, sepertinya anak itu sedikit ragu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Mark karena pria itu sejak tadi memandanginya terus. Haechan hanya balik menatap Chenle dan memberikan anggukan serta senyum manisnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Lee Chenle imnida." Chenle bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukan badanya pada Mark.

"Annyeong Chenle-ya, panggil aku Mark Ahjussi ne." Mark ikut bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Chenle lalu berjongkok agar tinggi badan mereka setara, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Chenle dengan senyumnya yang sangat tampan sambil mengelus kepala Chenle.

Chenle yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung menampilkan senyum manisnya. Ternyata Ahjussi yang sejak tadi memandanginya tidaklah seseram yang ia kira, bayangkan saja anak kecil mana yang tidak takut ketika dirinya dipandangi oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal dengan tatapan intens seperti yang Mark lakukan pada dirinya.

"Mark Ahjussi sangat tampan hehe~ Ahjussi bisa memanggilku Lele." Anak kecil memang jujur, Contohnya saja Chenle yang secara langsung dapat mengatakan kalau Mark itu tampan haha~

Mark yang mendegar itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sambil mencubit ringan pipi chubby milik Chenle. Anak ini sangat manis pikir Mark, seperti ibunya. Mengingat kembali Chenle adalah anak dari Haechan membuat Mark tersenyum pahit. Ternyata ia menaruh hati pada wanita yang baru beberapa jam ini ia temui. Malang sekali nasibnya, batin Mark.

"Lele juga sangat cantik, seperti Mommy nya." Mark apa kau sedang memberikan kode?

Haechan yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa saja. Dapat kita lihat semburat merah yang ada di pipi Haechan karena mendengar Mark memujinya cantik.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya pesanan makanan mereka telah tiba.

"Lele, sudah dulu mainnya. Sekarang makan dulu sayang." Haechan meminta Chenle untuk segera makan. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia meminta Chenle untuk segera memakan makanannya. Sebab putri manisnya sejak tadi masih asik bermain bersama Mark. Sejak perkenalan keduanya, mereka berdua langsung akrab. Bahkan sekarang Chenle sedang duduk dipangkuan Mark, untuk melihat Mark bermain game di handphone. Chenle memang sangat menyukai game, tapi Haechan cukup membatasi anaknya dalam bermain game. Melihat mereka berdua bersama akrab seperti itu membuat hati Haechan menghangat.

"Wahhh, Ahjussi sangat jago tidak seperti Mommy. Mommy sangat payah kalau bermain game." Chenle memuji Mark dengan pandangan berbinar miliknya. Menurutnya Mark sangat ahli dalam memainkan game. Karena biasanya ia hanya melihat Haechan yang payah dalam bermain game.

"Hahaha jinjayo? Nah sekarang kita sudahi dulu mainnya, Lele laparkan? Kita makan dulu okay." Mark tertawa mendengar perkataan Chenle, dan segera mengajak anak itu makan karena sejak tadi ibunya sudah menyuruhnya makan tapi anak itu hanya berkata 'iya nanti Mom'.

"Eum, Lele sudah sangat lapar." Chenle turun dari pangkuan Mark. Dan langsung menuju ibunya untuk meminta makan. Sebenarnya sih ia ingin disuapi, dia ingin bermanja-manja dengan ibunya.

"Mom, suapin~ hehehe" Chenle memandang Haechan dengan wajah imut miliknya.

Haechan hanya tersenyum dan langsung menyuapi makanan ke dalam mulut Chenle.

"Mark, kau makanlah juga." Ucap Haechan pada Mark. Karena sejak tadi Mark hanya memandangi dirinya yang sedang menyuapi Chenle.

"Ah, ne. Kau tak makan?" Mark langsung mengambil makanan miliknya yang berada di atas meja.

"Nanti saja, setelah aku selesai menyuapi Lele baru aku akan makan."

"Kau juga harus makan Haechan-ah." Tanpa diduga Mark menyuapkan sepotong ayam pada Haechan. Haechan yang melihat Mark menyodorkan sepotong ayam di depan mulutnya pun secara reflek menerima suapan dari Mark. Entah mengapa jantung Haechan berdegup kencang. Padahal dirinya kan hanya disuapi oleh Mark saja. Salahkan Mark yang bertindak di luar perkiraannya.

Mark senang karena suapannya di terima oleh Haechan, sebenarnya dia juga reflek menyuapi Haechan. Mungkin hanya naluri, ya naluri calon suami hahahaha.

'Tapi, kenapa aku menyuapi istri orang lain?' Batin Mark kembali berbisik. Hahh, sepertinya Mark sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan wanita ini. Masa iya iya harus merebut istri orang lain, tapi kan bisa dosa jika merusak rumah tangga orang. Begini-begini ia masih ingat dosa, lagi pula masa iya dia tega merusak kebahagiaan Chenle.

Mereka makan dalam keadaan tenang, hanya sesekali terdengan celotehan milik Chenle yang protes karena ibunya selalu menyelipkan sayuran di setiap suapannya. Sedangkan Mark masih terlihat berpikir sambil tetap makan.

"Aahhh Mommy, jangan pakai sayuran. Lele ga suka." Terdengar kembali protesan dari mulut Chenle.

"Sayang, sayuran itu bagus untuk kesehatan. Jadi Lele harus makan sayuran juga, lagian kan hanya sedikit saja kok." Haechan masih membujuk Chenle agar mau memakan sayuran.

"Tapi tidak enak Mom. Tuh lihat saja Mark Ahjussi juga tidak makan sayuran." Chenle melihat Mark yang juga tengah menyisihkan sayuran dari makan miliknya. Haechan pun menengok ke arah makanan milik Mark, dan benar saja pria itu menyisihkan sayuran yang ada di makanan miliknya. Mark yang dipandangi keduanya hanya dapat cengengesan saja.

"Mark, kau tidak suka sayuran?"

"Hehe iya aku tidak suka." 'Aku sukanya dirimu' lanjut Mark dalam hati.

"Tuh kan Mom, Lele juga ga suka sayuran. Kali ini saja ya Mom Lele ga makan sayuran." Chenle memandang Haechan dengan tatapan memohonnya. Haechan hanya bisa menghela napas saja.

"Okay, tapi lain kali Lele harus makan sayur ya sayang." Haechan akhirnya menyetujui permintaan putri manisnya itu. Sedangkan Mark hanya memandang Haechan dengan pandangan meminta maaf karena secara tidak langsung memberi contoh kepada Chenle untuk tidak memakan sayuran. Haechan hanya tersenyum maklum, lagi pula masa iya harus marah pada Mark karena tidak makan sayuran, memangnya dia siapanya Mark.

Tak lama setelah mereka semua selesai makan.

"Hello everybody!" Jaehyun dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Haechan. Si Jaehyun itu tahu saja jika makanan sudah ada, ah iya dia kan ingin ke sini untuk numpang makan.

"Annyeong Jae Ahjussi." Chenle menyapa Jaehyun dengan senyum manis andalannya.

"Eh ada Lele, annyeong baby imut kesayangan Ahjussi." Jaehyun menghampiri Chenle lalu mencubit pipi gembil milik anak itu.

"Iihhh Ahjussi, Lele bukan baby tauuu~" Chenle cemberut mendengar Jaehyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan baby, dia kan sudah besar sudah bukan bayi kecil lagi.

"Tapi Lele kan imut seperti adik bayi." Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh Chenle untuk ia gendong. Chenle dan Jaehyun memang sudah kenal lumayan lama. Jaehyun memang menyukai anak kecil, dan ditambah Chenle merupakan anak yang manis semakin membuat Jaehyun sayang pada Chenle.

"Chan-ah mana makanan untuk ku?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Haechan yang sedang makan, Haechan baru makan setelah selesai menyuapi Chenle.

"Memangnya kau menitip untuk dibelikan makanan Oppa?" Haechan bertanya dengan polosnya pada Jaehyun. Padahal sih ia sengaja terlihat polos, karena dia lupa memesankan makanan untuk Jaehyun juga. Dirinya sedang kacau karena seseorang sepertinya hahaha jadi sering lupa.

"Yakk. Kau tidak memesan untukku juga? Sedangkan Mark kau pesankan? Kau tidak adil Haechan-ah." Jaehyun merajuk pada Haechan dengan wajah yang terlihat lucu. Chenle yang melihat wajah Jaehyun yang cemberut, dengan gemas mencubit bibir Jaehyun sambil tertawa. Chenle ini anaknya jahil, sama saja seperti Haechan hahaha.

"Ah sudahlah." Akhirnya Jaehyun menyerah, lebih baik dia mencari makanan di luar saja. Jaehyun menurunkan Chenle dari gendongannya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu, sepertinya dia sedang ngambek. Niatnya sih biar ada yang mencegahnya keluar, tapi nyatanya tidak ada baik itu Mark, Haechan, ataupun Chenle hahaha *poor uri Jaehyunie*

Karena tidak ada yang menahannya, Jaehyun kembali menuju sofa yang diduduki oleh Mark dan duduk di sebelahnya. Lah si Jaehyun ngambeknya gak jadi nih?

"Hyung gak jadi keluar?" Tanya Mark pada Jaehyun yang masih pundung.

"Gak." Kata Jaehyun jutek.

Haechan dan Chenle hanya cengengesan melihat tingkah Jaehyun, mereka sudah biasa melihat tingkah tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Lele nanti mau tunggu di sini atau mau ke rumah Halmeoni?" Haechan bertanya pada Chenle.

"Mommy masih lama ya?"

"Sepertinya iya. Waeyo?"

"Lele tunggu di rumah Halmeoni saja deh. Biar bisa sambil ngerjain PR hehe."

"Okay, Mommy akan minta Park Ahjussi untuk menjemput Lele."

Haechan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Sementara Haechan sedang menelepon, Chenle menatap Mark dengan pandangan yang menunjukan rasa penasaran.

"Waeyo Lele?" Mark yang sadar terus dipandangi oleh Chenle akhirnya bertanya pada anak itu.

"Aniyo Ahjussi."jawab Chenle simple dan dengan senyum manis miliknya.

"Mark bisa kita undur rapatnya sebentar? Aku harus menunggu supir yang menjemput Chenle, mungkin akan tiba dalam waktu setengah jam." Haechan meminta untuk menunda rapat mereka. Karena Chenle pasti minta ditemani hingga anak itu dijemput.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, jemputan Chenle pun datang. Haechan segera bangkit dari sofa berniat untuk mengantar anaknya turun ke bawah. Sedangkan Chenle masih asik bermain dengan para Ahjussi tampan, Mark dan Jaehyun.

"Kajja baby, Park Ahjussi sudah datang. Mommy akan mengantarmu turun ke bawah." Haechan mengulurkan tangannya berniat untuk menggandeng tangan Chenle.

"Mom, Lele turun ke bawah sendiri saja." Chenle segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan meraih tas ransel ya untuk ia pakai.

"Tidak, biar Mommy mengantarmu okay."

"Aniya, Lele bisa kok turun sendiri. Lele kan sudah besar Mom."

"Kau yakin sayang?" Haechan orangnya memang parnoan, padahal Chenle merupakan anak yang cukup mandiri. Walaupun anak itu sangat manja, tapi anak itu bisa diandalkan.

"Ne~ Lele kan sudah besar Mom." Chenle menampilkan senyum manisnya pada ibunya.

"Hahh baiklah, hati-hati ya sayang. Park Ahjussi sudah ada di dekat meja resepsionis. Setelah sampai rumah jangan lupa kerjakan PR mu. Mommy akan menjemputmu nanti sore." Akhirnya Haechan menuruti keinginan Chenle. Haechan menangkup pipi Chenle dengan kedua tangannya dan memberikan kecupan pada kedua pipi dan bibir milik anak itu.

"Okay, saranghae Mom." Chenle balas mengecup pipi sebelah kanan milik Haechan.

"Nado saranghae. Lele pamit juga sama Ahjussi sana."

"Ahjussi, Lele pulang dulu ya." Chenle melambaikan tangannya pada Mark dan Jaehyun.

"Bye Lele." Mark membalas Chenle dengan senyum tampan miliknya. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya saja.

* * *

Setelah meeting mereka selesai, Mark dan Jaehyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah saja karena sekarang sudah cukup sore untuk kembali ke kantor. Dan sekarang Mark sedang duduk manis di mobil milik Jaehyun. Mobilnya saat ini sedang berada di bengkel dan baru akan ia ambil besok. Mark dan Jaehyun merupakan sahabat sejak Mark melanjutkan pendidikannya di Canada. Jaehyun yang saat itu masih sangat baru tinggal di Canada cukup kesusahan untuk menyesuaikan dirinya. Beruntung ia kenal dengan Mark yang merupakan keturunan Korea juga, jadi Mark membantunya untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan cepat.

"Aku sangat suka dengan ide yang diajukan oleh Haechan." Jaehyun membuka percakapan.

"Sama, aku juga menyukainya." Mark sekarang masih senyam-senyum sendiri.

Jaehyun yang melihat Mark senyam-senyum sendiri mengerenyitkan dahinya. Sebab sejak tadi pada saat meeting Mark memang terlihat sangat sering tersenyum, terutama ketika melihat Haechan. Nah benar Mark sanagat sering memperhatikan Haechan, entah apapun yang dilakukan Haechan pasti Mark akan selalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Haechan. Dan Jaehyun yang tersadar akan itu mulai menggoda Mark.

"Yang kau sukai itu Haechan atau idenya?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan cengengesan.

Mark yang ditanyai seperti itu merubah wajahnya menjadi datar dan menengok ke samping, menghadap Jaehyun.

"Apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaan ku?" Jaehyun dengan polosnya bertanya pada Mark.

Mark kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil, malas menanggapi perkataan Jaehyun. Lagi pula saat ini moodnya sedang tidak terlalu baik. Mark sebenarnya masih belum percaya jika Haechan sudah memiliki anak seusia Chenle. Ingin tidak percaya, tapi sudah ada buktinya. Ingin percaya, tapi ia tidak ingin. Terus Mark harus gimana dong? Dirinya galau berat sepertinya.

"Mark, kau menyukai Haechan ya?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya pada Mark. Jaehyun merasa aneh dengan Mark, sebab tadi Mark senyam-senyum sendiri ti sekarang malah menatap keluar jendela dengan rasa galau yang terlihat jelas. Dan lagi Jaehyun merasa Mark memang sepertinya tertarik dengan Haechan, sebab Mark sangat jarang memperhatikan seorang gadis sampai segitunya. Lalu kalau dia suka dengan Haechan kenapa dia galau? Pikir Jaehyun.

"Terlihat jelas ya Hyung?" Mark malah kembali bertanya pada Jaehyun. Pandangannya masih menghadap jendela mobil. Malas untuk memandang Jaehyun. Pasti Jaehyun akan meledeknya karena dirinya sudah menyukai istri orang lain.

"Serius kau Mark? Wah akhirnya kau bisa juga jatuh cinta." Jaehyun memang tahu sejak dulu Mark tidak terlalu memperhatikan kisah cintanya, Mark terlalu sibuk dengan studinya. Mark merupakan orang yang giat dan gigih jika sudah ingin mencapai sesuatu.

Mark tidak lagi membalas ucapan Jaehyun, ia sekarang benar-benar galau memikirkan Haechan.

"Haechan memang cantik Mark, dia juga pintar dan mandiri ya walaupun dia terkadang bar-bar sih." Ucap Jaehyun setengan memuji dan setengah menhina(?) Haechan. Ya memang benar sih, Haechan kadang suka bar-bar. Dulu saja Jaehyun pernah menjadi korban pemukulan Haechan, ya walaupun memang salah karena mengerjai Haechan dengan memberikan Haechan kecoa mainan. Sudah tahu Haechan sangat takut dengan hewan yang satu itu.

"Bar-bar? Ah tidak mungkin, anggun begitu kok orangnya." Mark kembali tersenyum ketika membayangkan kembali wajah Haechan.

"Ah kau belum tahu saja. Eh tapi kau sungguh menyukainya Mark?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya pada Mark karena ia penasaran, sebenarnya sih ia yakin kalau Mark menyukai Haechan karena ia dapat melihatnya dari sikap Mark pada Haechan. Ya walaupun Mark baru bertemu dengan Haechan, tapi rasanya terlihat jelas kalau Mark tertarik dengan Haechan.

"Iya hyung. Tapi aku sudah patah hati." Jawab Mark dengan nada yang melas.

"Lah kenapa patah hati? Memang kau sudah di tolak? Kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya Mark, kau harus berusaha." Jaehyun bingung dengan perkataan Mark. Maksudnya apa coba? Kenapa dia patah hati?

"Hyung kau sudah gila? Mana mungkin aku merusak rumah tangganya, apa lagi dia sudah memiliki seorang anak, mana tega aku merusak kebahagiaan Chenle." Mark sebal dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jaehyun.

"Hahahahaha Mark.. kau.. hahahaha" Jaehyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika mendengar alasan kenapa Mark patah hati. Ya walaupun sepenuhnya bukan salah Mark jika ia salah paham. Mark kan baru saja mengenal Haechan, bahkan bertemu pula dengan Chenle yang memanggil Haechan dengan sebutan Mommy. Ya jelas saja Mark salah paham.

"Yah teruslah tertawa sesukamu Hyung." Mark benar-benar kesal denga Jaehyun. Dirinya sedang galau berat.

"Mark, Haechan itu belum menikah, belum pernah menikah." Jaehyun berkata pada Mark setelah dengan puasnya mentertawakan Mark.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa Hyung? Jadi Haechan hamil di luar nikah?" Mark langsung memfokuskan pandangan pada Jaehyun yang masih mengemudi dengan tenang. Jaehyun sepertinya penjelasanmu kurang lengkap, yang ada si Mark malah makin salah paham.

"Aniya, Chenle itu anaknya Lee Jeno, Oppanya Haechan. Haechan itu pacaran saja tidak pernah apa lagi hamil." Jelas Jaehyun pada Mark.

"Lalu kenapa Chenle memanggil Haechan dengan panggilan Mommy?" Mark makin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun mengenai Haechan dan Chenle.

Pada akhirnya Jaehyun menceritakan semuanya dari awal pada Mark. Jaehyun memang mengetahui yang sesungguhnya, karena Jaehyun juga merupakan sahabat dari Haechan dan Jeno. Jadi dirinya memang tahu cerita mengenai Chenle. Dan kenapa Haechan menjadi Mommy untuk Chenle.

Mark yang mendengar Haechan masih single menjadi sangat senang, tapi ia juga sedih ketika mendengar cerita mengenai Chenle, anak manis itu sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya bahkan ibunya meninggalkannya tepat di hari ulang kelahirannya. Setelah Mark mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya, Mark jadi optimis untuk mendapatkan Haechan. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa menjadi suami untuk Haechan dan ayah untuk Chenle. Iya dong, kalau mau sama Mommy nya pasti harus mau juga dengan anaknya hahaha. Lagi pula Mark juga menyukai Chenle, anak itu sangat manis.

"Hyung boleh aku meminta nomor Haechan?" Mark lupa untuk meminta nomor Haechan tadi, iyalah dia lupa, kan sejak di kantor Haechan Mark selalu sibuk memandangi Haechan.

"Wah, sudah mulai bergerak nih?" Ledek Jaehyun.

Mark hanya tersenyum menanggapi Jaehyun. Mark memang ingin segera memulai aksi PDKT alias pendekatan dengan Haechan. Sepertinya Mark sudah cinta mati pada Haechan hahaha.

* * *

Haechan baru saja sampai apartemennya setelah menjemput Chenle di rumah orang tuanya. Dan sekarang putri manisnya masih tertidur di mobilnya, ingin membangunkannya tapi tidak tega. Akhirnya Haechan memutuskan untuk menggendong Chenle.

"Ughhh kau semakin berat sayang." Monolog Haechan ketika mengangkat tubuh milik Chenle, padahal kelihatannya tubuh Chenle itu mungil tapi kenapa berat.

Haechan segera menuju lift dengan Chenle di gendongannya. Menekan tombol 30, dan menunggu lift tersebut naik. Tak lama kemudia ia pun sampai di liantai 30. Haechan segera keluar dan berjalan menuju apartemen bernomor 302.

"Haechan-ah kau baru pulang?" Sapa seseorang yang baru keluar dari apartemen 301.

"Ah ne Eonnie." Haechan menengok menuju sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah suara tetangga sebelahnya yaitu Kun.

Kun adalah wanita keturunan China yang menetap di Korea bersama dengan suaminya yang juga keturunan China, WinWin. Mereka bertetangga sejak Haechan pindah ke apartemen ini. Keduanya sangat akrab, Kun sudah menganggap Haechan seperti adiknya sendiri. Begitu pula denga Haechan. Keduanya juga selalu saling membantu, Haechan juga terkadang menitipkan Chenle jika dirinya sedang ada dinas di luar kota dan orang tuanya sedang berada di luar negeri. Haechan sudah mempercayai Kun dan Winwin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi sudah tidak ada rasa segan diantara mereka.

"Masuklah dulu, nanti aku akan ke apartemenmu." Kun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Haechan.

Haechan segera masuk setelah memasukan password, dan langsung menuju kamar Chenle untuk menidurkan Chenle dikasur milik anaknya itu. Setelah itu Haechan menyelimuti Chenle dan langsung keluar kamar setelah mengecup kening Chenle. Haechan langsung menuju sofa yang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya, dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa tersebut. Dirinya cukup kelelahan karena mengangkat tubuh Chenle. Sepertinya anaknya itu bertambah besar, buktinya pinggangnya sampai pegal begini. Tak lama setelah Haechan mendududkan dirinya terdengar suara bel, Haechan langsung bangkit menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu. Haechan sudah tahu siapa yang datang, Haechan mempersilakan Kun untuk masuk. Kun langsung masuk menuju dapur Haechan, sedangkan Haechan kembali duduk setengah tiduran di sofa panjang.

Tak berapa lama Kun kembali dari dapur dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa lainnya.

"Chan-ah, aku meletakan lauknya di kulkas kau hanya tinggal menghangatkannya saja nanti. Ah aku juga membuat cookies untuk Lele. Aku taruh di meja makan." Jelas kun pada Haechan. Kun memang sering memberikan Haechan makanan jika ia memasak lebih.

"Gomawo Eonnie. Kau sangat pengertian." Haechan menatap Kun dengan pandangan berbinar.

Kun hanya menanggapi Haechan dengan senyuman, ia sangat paham dengan keadaan Haechan. Sudah menjadi orang tua tunggal dan harus berkerja pula. Ia cukup takjub dengan Haechan karena Haechan sangat mandiri. Kun awalnya mengira Haechan adalah seorang janda, hingga pada akhirnya Haechan menceritakan semuanya pada Kun, dan semakin membuat Kun takjub pada Haechan. Diusia semuda itu sudah dapat membesarkan dan merawat anak dengan baik dan bekerja dengan giat pula.

"Ughh pinggangku." Haechan membelokan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sehingga terdengar suara tulangnya. Kun yang mendengar itu merasa seram sendiri dengan bunyi yang dihasilkan Haechan.

"Yak, jangan melakukan itu."

"Pinggangku sangat pegal Eonnie, sepertinya Chenle bertambah besar saja. Aku sampai kelelahan menggendongnya." Adu Haechan pada Kun.

"Makanya carilah ayah untuknya Chan, lagi pula Chenle juga pasti memerlukan sosok ayah." Kun memberikan nasihat pada Haechan. Haechan tidak menanggapinya, bahkan ia sudah mendengarkan nasihat yang sama dari Ten sebelumnya.

"Entahlah Eonnie."

"Yasudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku pulang dulu ne. Sebentar lagi Winwin akan pulang." Kun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, Haechan yang hendak bangkit untuk mengantarkan Kun dicegah olehnya.

"Kau istirahat saja, tak perlu mengantarku. Seperti dengan siapa saja." Kun berucap sambil berlalu meninggalkan Haechan.

"Gomawo Eonnie." Ucap Haechan dengan lirih.

Nasihat Ten dan Kun terus berputar di kepalanya. Sebenarnya Haechan mempunyai alasan yang membuat dirinya menutup diri dari para pria yang tertarik dengannya. Dirinya hanya memikirkan Chenle, lagi pula jika ia pikir siapa yang mau dengan seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki seorang putri. Ia khawatir jika pasangannya kelak tidak dapat menerima Chenle, maka dari itu ia pikir lebih baik seperti ini saja. Toh dirinya juga bahagia dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, ya walaupun terkadang ia merasa kesepian, tapi ia masih memiliki Chenle yang masih dapat membuatnya tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Chenle pernah bertanya tentang seorang ayah pada Haechan. Haechan hanya menjawab jika ayah Chenle adalah Jeno. Sebenarnya maksud Chenle bukanlah seperti itu, ia tahu jika ayahnya ada Jeno, tapi Chenle juga seorang anak yang membutuhkan perhatian dari sosok ayah. Dan Haechan paham apa yang dimaksud Chenle, tapi dirinya terlalu takut untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Haechan takut Chenle tidak dapat di terima oleh pasangannya. Dia terlalu menyayangi Chenle.

* * *

Setelah menyegarkan pikirannya dengan mandi air hangat, Haechan keluar kamarnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Chenle. Ia mengambil beras dan mencucinya lalu memasukannya kedalam rice cooker. Lalu mengambil lauk pauk yang diberikan Kun dari Kulkas untuk dihangatkan dengan microwave.

Tak lama kemudian Chenle keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah, anak itu menghampiri Haechan yang baru saja meletakan makanan di meja makan.

"Hey sayang, sudah mandi?" Haechan menyapa Chenle.

"Ne~ Mom apa itu cookies? Kapan Mommy membuatnya?" Chenle menunjuk toples cookie yang berada di atas meja.

"Kun Ahjumma yang meberikannya untuk Lele." Haechan meraih toples tersebut dan memberikan ya pada Chenle.

"Sini Mommy keringkan rambut mu sayang." Haechan menuntun Chenle menuju ruang tengah untuk mengeringkan rambut Chenle menggunakan hair dryer.

Sementara Haechan mengeringkan rambut Chenle, anak itu membuka toples dan mengambil cookies untuk dia makan.

"Nah sudah kering, kajja kita makan." Keduanya kembali menuju ruang makan untuk makan bersama.

"Oh iya Mom, besok Lele ikut ke kantor Mommy saja ya?"

"Okay, nanti siang Mommy akan menjemput Lele di sekolah."

"Aniya Mom, Lele akan ikut ke kantor Mommy dari pagi saja."

"Eh, Lele kan harus sekolah sayang."

"Oiya Lele lupa bilang kalau sekolah di liburkan besok karena ada rapat guru." Chenle lupa memberi tahu Haechan jika besok sekolahnya diliburkan. Sepertinya ia terlalu asik bermain dengan Mark Ahjussi ketika di kantor Mommy nya.

"Oh okay sayang, tapi apa Lele tidak bosan menunggu Mommy bekerja?" Haechan bertanya pada Chenle, karena anaknya itu kadang suka jenuh ketika menunggu dirinya bekerja.

"Gwaenchanayo."

* * *

Saat ini Haechan sudah berbaring di kasurnya, Chenle sudah tidur di kamarnya karena ini sudah jam 8 yang merupakan jam tidur anak itu. Haechan hanya menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebenarnya ada yang dia pikirkan. Seseorang yang ia pikirkan lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang tadi siang membuat detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat, seseorang yang membuat pipinya memerah, seseorang yang menatapnya dengan intens..

"Mark.." Lirih Haechan.

Sudah lama dirinya tidak merasakan perasaan ini, entah kenapa sekarang ia merasakannya lagi ketika bertemu dengan Mark. Apa ia menyukai Mark?

Haechan terus bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang Mark hingga suara ponsel tanda pesan masuk terdengar oleh telinganya. Haechan segera mengambil posel miliknya yang berada di samping bantal. Dan segera membuka pesan tersebut

XX : Kau sudah tidur?

Haechan mengerenyitkan dahinya, ia tidak mengenali nomor yang mengiriminya pesan ini. Haechan berpikir untuk membalas atau tidak pesan tersebut, karena takut hanya orang iseng saja yang mengiriminya pesan. Tapi Haechan memutuskan untuk membalasnya, karena ia pikir bisa saja temannya yang menggunakan nomor baru.

Haechan : Nuguseyo?

XX : Ini aku Mark. Aku meminta nomormu dari Jaehyun Hyung, tak apa kan?

Haechan cukup terkejut mengetahui Mark mengiriminya pesan, kenapa waktunya bisa pas disaat Haechan memikirkan pria itu. Mungkin jodoh Chan hahahha.

Haechan segera membalas pesan dari Mark.

Haechan : Ah kau Mark, iya tak apa kok hehe.

Mark : Apa aku mengganggumu?

Haechan : Aniyo, kau tidak mengganggu ku kok.

Mark : Haechan-ah, apa besok kau mau makan siang bersama denganku?

Haechan yang melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk menjadi tambah deg-deg an. Padahal hanya diajak makan siang saja, kenapa dirinya seperti anak sekolahan yang diajak berkenca oleh kekasihnya. Bahkan jika kita dapat melihatnya, pipinya sudah sangat memerah. Tak lama kemudian Mark kembali mengirimkan pesan yang semakin membuat Haechan menyukai pria itu.

Mark : Ajak juga Chenle. Kita makan bersama, bagaimana?

Tanpa berpikir lagi Haechan langsung mengetikan pesan balasan untuk Mark.

Haechan : Okay Mark, aku akan mengajak Chenle.

Mark : Baiklah. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Good night Haechanie. Sweet dreams ;)

Haechan : Kau juga segeralah tidur. Selamat malam mengirimkan pesan Haechan masih saja senyam-senyum sendiri.

'Ya Tuhan, aku ini kenapa? Mark...' Sepertinya malam ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur karena memikirkan orang tersebut hhhahaha.

Tbc~

* * *

Hello guys!

Terima kasih atas review-review kalian yang bikin aku makin semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini hehe. Dan ini aku uda lanjut chapter keduanya, semoga kalian suka.

Aku juga mau minta maaf karena chapter satu kemaren sangat banyak typo T.T

Dan pastinya chapter dua ini pun tidak akan lepas dari yang namanya typo hahaha

Ohiya, seiring berjalannya cerita ini, akan ada cast tambahan pula untuk mendukung cerita ini hehe.

Sekali lagi terima kasih~


	3. Chapter 3

Single Mom

By Maknaeline94

Haechan (GS)

Mark

Chenle (GS)

Jaemin (GS)

Jeno

Renjun

Jisung

Others

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Lele tidak sekolah hari ini? Kenapa tidak menginap aja semalam disini?"

"Aku juga baru tahu saat makan malam, sepertinya dia lupa Eomma." Saat ini Haechan sedang menelepon sang Eomma, memberitahukan jika Chenle akan ikut bersamanya ke kantor.

"Ahh begitu. Haechanie, Lele kemarin banyak cerita tentang.. Aduh siapa namanya Ma.. Mak.. Seperti nama inggris, Eomma lupa.."

'Siapa? Mark?' Haechan berpikir sejenak

"Maksud Eomma Mark?" Tanya Haechan akhirnya.

"Nah iya Mark! Apa dia kekasihmu? Lele bercerita terus tentang betapa baik dan asiknya Mark Ahjussi." Seru Eommanya dengan semangat.

"An.. Aniya Eomma, Mark rekan bisnisku dan dia juga sahabat Jaehyun Oppa yang baru kembali dari Canada." Haechan menjawab pertanyaan dengan gugup. Pipinya juga bersemu merah ketika sang Eomma menanyakan hubungannya dengan Mark.

"Eiyyy, kalau dia kekasihmu juga tidak apa kok. Kau juga sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, lagi pula Lele juga pasti membutuhkan sosok ayah. Ah iya kata Lele, Mark itu sangat tampan ya? Sudah Chan, jadikan kekasih saja."

"Ah ap.. Apa sih Eomma, aku saja baru bertemu dengannya. Sudahlah Eomma, aku harus segera menyiapkan sarapan." Eommanya memang senang menggoda dirinya jika masalah laki-laki.

"Haha arra... Oh iya Chan, hari ini Eomma akan menyusul Appa mu ke China. Sepertinya Appa mu sangat merindukan Eomma, sampai meminta Eomma menyusul hahaha."

Haechan yang mendengar perkataan sang Eomma hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, mengapa Eommanya sangat narsis sekali.

"Baiklah Eomma. Besok aku akan menitipkan Lele di rumah Kun Eonnie saja. Eomma berapa lama di sana?"

"Entahlah, Eomma belum tahu pasti. Kau tahu sendiri Appa mu jika sudah bekerja."

"Oh okay Eomma, sampaikan salamku untuk Appa." Haechan segera menutup telepon dengan sang Eomma, karena ia harus segera membangunkan Chenle dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Haechan berjalan keluar kamar dan langsung menuju kamar Chenle untuk membangunkan putri manisnya itu. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar anak itu, masih terlihat buntalan selimut di atas kasur yang tak lain adalah putrinya sendiri yang masih bobo cantik kkkkk.

Haechan duduk di pinggir kasur Chenle, ia dapat melihat anaknya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Haechan mengelus kepala Chenle dengan lembut dan mencium kening miliknya.

"Sayang, ayo bangun. Katanya mau ikut Mommy ke kantor." Bisik Haechan dengan lembut ditelinga Chenle.

"Eunggh, jam berapa sekarang Mom?" Tanya Chenle masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Jam 7 sayang, ayo bangun. Mommy akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Haechan menepuk pelan badan Chenle, lalu setelah itu langsung beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Chenle untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chenle mandi.

Sekembalinya Haechan dari kamar mandi, Chenle masih duduk di kasur dengan mata terpejam. Sangat imut pikir Haechan.

"Lele, sana mandi. Mommy mau menyiapkan sarapan." Haechan kembali mengelus dengan sayang kepala Chenle, lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar setelah memastikan Chenle masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Morning Mom." Sapa Mark kepada Ibunya ketika ia tiba di ruang makan.

"Morning sayang." Balas sang ibu yang masih sibuk mengolesi selai pada roti.

"Dad dimana Mom?" Tanya Mark setelah menyeruput kopi yang telah disiapkan Ibunya.

"Daddy mu pergi ke China dini hari tadi. Ada keperluan mendesak katanya."

Mark hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang Eomma.

Mark mengambil roti yang telah disediakan Ibunya, dan segera memakannya. Mark tidak terbiasa dengan sarapan yang terlalu berat, ketika sarapan biasanya ia hanya memakan roti, pancake, atau sereal. Kebiasaan ketika ia tinggal di Canada.

"Mark kata Jaehyun kau sudah memiliki pacar ya? Tega sekali kau merahasiakannya dari Mommy."

Mark yang mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya langsung tersedak roti yang sedang ia makan. Mark segera menyeruput air putih yang ada disamping kopi miliknya. Si Jaehyun itu memang benar-benar bocor, lagi pula Haechan kan belum jadi pacarnya, ya mungin bentar lagi sih tapi kan tetap saja belum jadian. Mark baru ingat ketika Jaehyun mengantar Mark pulang, si Jaehyun menumpang makan di rumah Mark, sedangkan Mark sendiri tidak ikut makan malam karena ia tidak lapar dan langsung segera menuju kamarnya. Pasti si Jaehyun cerita macam-macam pada Ibunya.

"Pacar apa? Aku belum punya."

"Yak! kata Jaehyun kau menyukai seorang wanita. Haechan kan namanya?"

Mark melongo setelah mendengar perkataan Ibunya. Wah Jaehyun benar-benar, bahkan Ibunya sampai tahu nama gebetannya.

"Mom, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya okay. Dan ya aku memang tertarik dengannya." Jawab Mark simple sambil kembali memakan roti miliknya.

"Katanya dia sudah punya seorang putri yang sangat manis ya Mark?"

Mark kembali bengong setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang Eomma. Si Jaehyun pasti sudah cerita sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ibunya dan Jaehyun kalau sudah bertemu pasti membahas sesuatu sampai ke akar-akarnya, ya jelas saja perpaduan Ibunya yang sangat kepo dan Jaehyun yang sangat bocor. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sangat pas.

"Awalnya Mommy kaget ketika mendengar ia sudah punya anak, tapi ketika Jaehyun menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya Mommy jadi kagum sama dia. Cepat bawa dia kesini Mark, Mommy pengen cepat-cepat ketemu sama calon menantu."

"Pacaran saja belum ini sudah ngomongin menantu." Mark mendengus mendengar perkataan ibunya tentang membawa sang calon menantu hahaha.

"Pokoknya kau harus berusaha Mark, lagi pula kau sudah cukup tua untuk menikah kan. Mommy pengen cucu Mark, pengen cucu!" Kenapa jadi Ibunya yang semangat, ya maklum saja sih udah pengen nimang cucu.

"Nih.." Mark menyodorkan susu yang ada di meja kepada Ibunya.

"Mwo?" Ibunya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti apa maksud Mark.

"Katanya Mommy ingin susu." Ucap Mark dengan polosnya.

"Yakkk! Anak kurang ajar! Kau pikir aku bercanda?!"

"Hahhaha.. Sudah aku berangkat dulu Mom." Mark segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium pipi Ibunya sebelum berangkat kerja. Lebih baik ia segera pergi ke kantor. Ibunya jika sudah berbicara tentang pernikahan, menantu, dan cucu akan sangat berisik dan menuntut. Jadi lebih baik ia lekas pergi ke kantor.

"Yak Mark pokoknya tahun ini kau harus menikah! Jika tidak kembali saja kau ke Canada!" Mark yang mendengar perkataan Ibunya hanya bisa tertawa, Ibunya menyuruhnya kembali ke Canada? Selama Mark di Canada saja selalu disuruh balik ke Korea, ini sok-sok an mengusirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Haechan dan Chenle baru sampai di kantor, mereka jalan berdampingan dengan Haechan yang menggandeng tangan Chenle. Sambil sesekali Haechan menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang Chenle ajukan padanya, seperti misalnya sekarang Chenle sedang bertanya apakah Mark Ahjussi akan datang lagi. Haechan cukup heran dengan Chenle, mengapa putri manisnya ini menanyakan Mark padahal mereka kan baru kenal, bahkan Chenle juga bercerita pada Eommanya mengenai Mark. Karena biasanya Chenle tidak terlalu tertarik untuk bercerita tentang orang yang belum terlalu ia kenal. Tapi kenapa dengan Mark berbeda?Entahlah Haechan juga bingung.

"Annyeong Sajangnim, Chenle-ya." Sapa seseorang yang membuat Haechan dan Chenle menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Annyeong Ahjumma." Sapa Haechan dan Chenle dengan kompak kepada seseorang tersebut yang ternyata Park Ahjumma.

Park Ahjumma ada pemilik salah satu kios makanan yang ada di kantin kantor milik Haechan. Haechan sendiri cukup sering makan di kios milik Park Ahjuma karena masakannya yang memang enak dan Ahjuma yang sangat ramah.

"Lele tidak sekolah eh?" Tanya Park Ahjuma kepada Chenle.

"Tidak Ahjumma, sekolah Lele diliburkan hehe." Jawab Chenle sambil tersenyum pada Ahjuma.

"Ahh begitu rupanya. Oh iya Lele mau susu?" Park Ahjuma mengambil susu kemasan rasa coklat dari plastik belanjaannya dan menyodorkannya pada Chenle, sepertinya Park Ahjumma baru saja pulang berbelanja.

"Mau Ahjumma, kamsahamnida Ahjumma." Chenle mengambil susu pemberian Park Ahjuma dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Kamsahamnida Ahjumma." Haechan juga ikut mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Park Ahjuma.

"Ne, Ahjumma masuk dulu ya." Park Ahjuma segera masuk ke bagian kantin meninggalkan Haechan dan Chenle yang kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju lift.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kerja Haechan, mereka selalu disapa oleh karyawan yang ada. Banyak karyawan yang sangat gemas dengan wajah dan tingkah Chenle, ditambah Chenle juga merupakan anak yang ceria dan ramah. Selain itu sajangnim mereka juga merupakan orang yang bersahabat dan sangat disenangi oleh para karyawan, dan juga wajah cantik dari Haechan membuat mereka semakin mengagumi Haechan.

"Imoooo..." Suara melengking milik Chenle menyapa pendengaran Ten yang sedang asik dengan poselnya.

"Lele jangan teriak-teriak sayang." Haechan memperingati Chenle agar tidak berteriak. Yang diteriaki hanya cengengesan saja.

"Mian Mom hehehe." Chenle menuju ke meja Ten untuk menghampiri Ten, atau lebih tepatnya mengganggu Ten yang sedang asik berkirim pesan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Imo sedang apa?" Chenle berusaha melihat layar ponsel milik Ten.

"Eiyyy, anak kecil tidak boleh tahu." Ten menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Imo pelit!" Bibir Chenle mengerucut karena Ten yang menggodanya.

Ten yang melihat Chenle merajuk hanya tersenyum sambil mengusak kepala Chenle dengan lembut. Lagi pula tadi kan Ten sedang melihat-lihat foto Taeyong yang ia ambil diam-diam, kalau Chenle melihatnya dan bertanya padanya kenapa ada banyak foto pamannya, Ten kan jadi bingung sendiri mau menjawab apa. Jadi lebih baik disembunyikan saja hahah.

"Eh kok Lele ga sekolah? Bolos yaaa.." Ten kembali menggoda Chenle.

"Enak saja, sekolah Lele diliburkan. Lele kan murid yang rajin jadi Lele tidak mungkin bolos." Bibir Chenle masih mengerucut mendengar perkataan Ten, mana mungkin dia bolos, dia kan anak yang rajin. Lagi pula dia kan suka bertemu teman-temannya di sekolah termasuk si Jisung sahabatnya yang terkadang ngeselin tapi perhatian.

"Arra.. Arra. Kenapa tidak ke rumah Halameoni saja? Nanti Lele bosan di sini gimana." Ten kembali bertanya kepada Chenle. Haechan yang melihat percakapan mereka hanya diam saja mendengarkan.

"Lele mau ketemu Mark Ahjussi lagi hehe."

"Mark?" Ten mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar jawaban Chenle. Inikan bukan kantornya Mark, apa memang ada jadwal meeting lagi? Pikir Ten, tapi seingatnya tidak ada. Mereka akan kembali meeting lusa nanti. Haechan yang mendengar jawaban Chenle juga terkejut, kenapa Chenle menjadi tertarik dengan Mark? Ya walaupun memang mereka akan bertemu saat makan siang nanti tapi Haechan kan belum bilang sama Chenle kalau mereka akan makan siang bersama Mark.

"Iya imoooo. Kemarin Lele meminta Mark Ahjussi untuk makan siang bersama lagi, dan Mark Ahjussi mau." Jelas Chenle kepada Ten.

Haechan yang kembali mendengar jawaban Chenle kembali terkejut. Dirinya tidak tahu kapan putrinya meminta Mark untuk makan siang bersama. Sepertinya ketika ia sibuk berdebat dengan Jaehyun mengenai restoran ayam yang enak. Haechan dan Jaehyun memang sering mendebatkan topik yang kurang penting.

Ten memandang Haechan denga pandangan bertanya setelah ia mendengar jawaban Chenle. Haechan yang dipandangi oleh Ten hanya mengendikan bahunya saja.

"Kajja Lele kita masuk." Haechan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chenle, mengajak putrinya untuk segera masuk ke ruangan kerja miliknya.

"Yak, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Lee Haechan!" Teriak Ten pada Haechan yang telah berlalu memasuki ruangannya.

Setelah masuk, Haechan menuntun Chenle menuju sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Meletakan tasnya dan mengeluarkan ipad untuk diberikan kepada Chenle.

"Lele mau menonton atau main game?" Tanya Haechan kepada Chenle.

"Hmm Lele mau menonton pororo saja Mom." Chenle meletakan telunjuknya di dagu miliknya. Membuat pose berpikir yang sangat imut hahaha.

"Okay, sebentar ya sayang." Haechan sibuk mengutak-ngatik ipad untuk mencari animasi pororo kesukaan anaknya.

"Oh iya sayang, kenapa Lele ajak Mark Ahjussi untuk makan siang bersama hm?" Haechan kembali bertanya kepada Chenle setelah ia menyerahkan ipadnya kepada Chenle.

"Mark Ahjussi sangat baik Mom, Mark Ahjussi juga seru, jago main game juga. Lele suka hehe sebenarnya Mark Ahjussi juga bilang ingin ketemu Lele lagi kapan-kapan, terus Lele ajak saja untuk makan siang besoknya dan Mark Ahjussi setuju hehe." Jelas Chenle panjang lebar pada Haechan.

Haechan yang mendengar itu hanya melongo, bingung ingin bereaksi apa. Haechan kan jadi tidak enak kepada Mark, kan berarti semalam Mark mengajaknya makan siang bersama karena Mark sudah diajak oleh Chenle terlebih dahulu. Dia takut sesungguhnya Mark merasa keberatan. Haechan jadi kepikiran kan, padahal dirinya sudah senang karena diajak makan siang sama Mark, tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Chenle Haechan merasa Mark mengajaknya hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan Chenle, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa dihatinya.

"Mommy kok bengong? Mommy tidak suka ya? Maafkan Lele ya Mom." Chenle yang melihat Haechan tidak bereaksi terhadap penjelasannya, mengira Haechan tidak suka karena ia mengajak Mark makan siang bersama.

"Aniya sayang. Mommy hanya sedang memikirkan pekerjaan. Nah sekarang Mommy akan bekerja, Lele menonton saja okay. Jika perlu sesuatu bilang saja sama Mommy. Arra?" Haechan tersenyum memberikan penjelasan kepada Chenle, kemudian mengecup pipi putri manisnya lalu berlalu menuju meja kerjanya yang terdapat cukup banyak berkas yang harus ia kerjakan dan periksa.

"Arraseo~"

.

.

.

.

.

11.30am

Mark masih sibuk berkutat dengan berkas yang ada di mejanya dengan kaca mata yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Tok.. Tok..

Mark mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk yang ternyata adalah Jaehyun. Setelah melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintunya Mark mendengus lalu langsung mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kepada berkas yang sedang ia periksa. Mark masih kesal dengan Jaehyun yang sudah dengan sangat bocornya bercerita tentang Haechan kepada Ibunya.

"Mark ayo makan siang." Ajak Jaehyun pada Mark.

"Aku akan makan siang di luar, Hyung duluan saja."

"Eh yasudah aku ikut ya."

"Andwae, aku sudah janji dengan seseorang."

"Siapa? Haechan ya?" Goda Jaehyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Mark yang melihat itu ingin rasanya meninju wajah milik Jaehyun.

Mark hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaehyun dan segera membereskan berkas yang telah selesai ia periksa.

"Yak Mark, kacang banget sih. Kau ingin makan siang dengan Haechan kan? Jujur saja."

"Iya, dan aku gak akan ngajak Hyung okay."

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi nyamuk." Setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun langsung keluar dari ruangan Mark.

Tak lama setelah Jaehyun keluar, Mark juga keluar ruangannya untuk segera berangkat ke kantor Haechan. Mark segera menuju basement, tempat mobilnya ia parkir. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Haechan. Ya begitulah jika orang sedang kasmaran, rasanya ingin selalu bertemu dan dekat dengannya hahaha. Lihat saja sekarang dirinya sedang senyam-senyum sendiri di lift, beruntung di lift hanya ada dirinya seorang sehingga karyawannya tidak akan mengira jika sajangnim mereka sudah gila karena senyam-senyum sendiri.

Setelah keluar dari lift, Mark langsung jalan menuju mobilnya. Mark melihat ada sosok yang familiar di samping mobilnya yang ternyata adalah Jaehyun.

"Hyung ngapain? Katanya ga mau jadi nyamuk." Mark menatap Jaehyun dengan malas.

"Aku menumpang mobil mu ya Mark, aku juga ingin ke kantornya Haechan. Tadi aku mengajak Doyoung untuk makan bersama, dan tumben dia mau. Kesempatan seperti ini jangan dilewatkan, benarkan?"

"Memangnya mobilmu kemana Hyung?" Mark memasuki mobilnya.

"Hari ini aku pakai motor, karena aku telat bangun. Dan aku ga mau pakai motor, kau tahu sendiri kan sekarang sedang panas, nanti kalau aku naik motor sampai disana sudah kucel(?) dan bau asap pasti." Jaehyun juga mengikuti Mark masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat in Haechan sedang menemani Chenle yang sedang asik bermain dengan plastisin setelah selesai menonton sebelumnya. Chenle menggambar di kertas HVS yang tadi Chenle ambil di meja Haechan setelah meminta ijin Haechan tentunya, Chenle juga sesekali bercerita tentang apa saja, salah satunya tentang temannya si Jisung. Haechan memang tahu jika Jisung merupakan sahabat dekat putrinya, mereka sudah saling kenal dari kindergarten. Yang Haechan tahu juga, Jisung itu sangat senang membuntuti Chenle kemana saja, Haechan tahu dari setiap cerita Chenle padanya. Salah satunya, Chenle bilang Jisung juga mengikuti klub vokal karena Chenle juga mengikuti klub vokal, padahal awalnya Jisung ingin ikut klub dance saja yang pada akhirnya Jisung mengikuti kedua klub di sekolahnya tersebut.

Lalu juga pernah Eomma nya bercerita kepada Haechan, ketika Eommanya itu telat menjemput Chenle karena supir dari Eommanya tidak masuk karena sakit, saat Eommanya sampai di sekolah Chenle, Eommanya melihat Jisung masih setia menemani Chenle, padahal Joy Seosaengnim sudah meminta Jisung untuk pulang dengan supirnya dan Joy Seosaengnim akan menemani Chenle hingga Chenle dijemput, akan tetapi Jisung menolak permintaan Joy Seosaengnim. Dan tidak akan meninggalkan Chenle sebelum Chenle dijemput. Dan masih banyak cerita-cerita lainnya tentang Jisung yang tidak mau lepas dari Chenle.

"Lele, besok Sepulang sekolah Lele menunggu Mommy di rumah Kun Ahjumma ya." Haechan memberi tahu Chenle. Memang biasanya jika Eommanya sedang berpergian, Haechan menitipkan Chenle di rumah Kun. Kun yang dititipi Chenle ya senang-senang saja. Kun memang suka pada anak-anak, lagi pula anaknya yang masih berada di China itu jarang sekali menghubunginya dan sering membuat masalah itu membuatnya pusing. Setiap kali diminta untuk pindah ke Korea, anaknya itu selalu saja menolak. Padahal Kun sangat merindukan anaknya, beruntung ada Chenle yang dia anggap anak sendiri terlebih Chenle merupakan anak yang manis.

"Eum.. Kenapa tidak di rumah Halmeoni saja Mom?" Chenle menganggukan kepalanya, anak itu masih asik bermain dengan plastisin.

"Halmeoni pergi ke china hari ini menyusul Harabeoji." Jawab Haechan yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan gambar yang Chenle gambar di kertas HVS.

"Lele sedang menggambar apa?" Haechan melihat gambar 5 orang yang terlihat saling bergandengan tangan. Haechan berpikir apa itu teman-temannya Chenle? Tapi sepertinya bukan, sebab seorang gadis yang di tengah memiliki tinggu yang cukup pendek dibanding yang lainnya.

"Ini keluarga Lele Mom. Ini Jeno Appa, Jaemin Eomma, Lele, Mommy Haechan, dan Mark Ahjussi." Chenle menjelaskan orang-orang yang ia gambar dari kiri ke kanan dengan senyum di wajah manisnya.

"Eh kok ada Mark Ahjussi?" Haechan mengerutkan keningnya.

Tok.. Tok..

Belum sempat Chenle menjawab pertanyaan Haechan, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan muncullah seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Mark dan Jaehyun dan jangan lupakan Ten yang juga mengekori keduanya. Sepertinya Ten penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi antara Haechan dan Mark.

"Annyeong Mark Ahjussi." Sapa Chenle pada Mark dengan ceria.

"Anyeong Lele-ya." Mark balas menyapa, sedangkan Chenle sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju Mark. Mark yang melihat Chenle menghampirinya, langsung merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk anak manis itu. Entah mengapa keduanya sudah sedekat ini.

"Lele tidak menyapa Ahjussi?" Jaehyun merajuk pada Chenle dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Hehehe annyeong Jae Ahjussi." Chenle kembali menyapa Jaehyun dengan dirinya yang sekarang berada di gendongan Mark.

Haechan yang melihat Jaehyun juga ikut datang ke kantornya berpikiran jika Mark tidak hanya mengajak dirinya saja untuk makan siang. Kecewa? Sedikit mungkin. Mungkin memang salah dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri, mengira Mark mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Seharusnya ia tahu Mark pasti mengajaknya makan siang karena Chenle yang mengajak Mark dan Mark tidak enak hati untuk menolak ajakan putrinya itu.

Haechan terlihat agak murung, ten yang melihat itu akhirnya bertanya pada Haechan.

"Chan-ah, gwaenchana?" Ten menyikut Haechan pelan.

"Eoh? Nan gwaenchana." Jawab Haechan dengan lirih.

Haechan kembali melihat putrinya yang sedang asik bercanda dengan Mark. Entah bagaimana persaannya saat ini.

"Kita jalan sekarang?" Mark menghampiri Haechan dengan Chenle yang masih digendongannya.

"Eoh? Hah? Kajja" Haechan terlihat gugup ketika dirinya ditanya oleh Mark. Haechan segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju restoran Haechan terlihat lebih diam. Hanya menanggapi percakapan Chenle atau Mark yang sesekali bertanya padanya.

Setibanya di restoran, mereka langsung menuju meja yang ditunjukan oleh pelayan restoran tersebut.

Mereka bertiga duduk dengan posisi Mark dan Haechan yang berhadapan dan Chenle yang duduk di samping Haechan. Saat ini ketiganya tengah melihat-lihat menu yang ada. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di restoran steak yang cukup terkenal di daerah Gangnam, ini semua karena Chenle yang sedang ingin makan steak ketika Mark bertanya padanya tentang makan siang mereka.

Setelah mereka selesai memesan makanan mereka masing-masing. Haechan mengidarkan pandangannya, Haechan berpikir mengapa Jaehyun belum juga datang, bukannya Jaehyun juga ikut makan siang denga mereka?

Mark yang melihat Haechan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu akhirnya bertanya pada Haechan. Lagi pula Mark cukup bingung dengan Haechan hari ini, kenapa Haechan lebih banyak diam hari ini, padahal kemarin Haechan sangat cerewet bercerita ini dan itu.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?"

"Jaehyun Oppa." Jawab Haechan simple.

"Jaehyun Hyung?" Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan jawaban Haechan. Mengapa Haechan malah mencari Jaehyun? Jangan bilang jika Haechan tertarik dengan Jaehyun? Okay Mark kau parno, mana mungkin Haechan tertarik dengan Jaehyun, mereka jika bertemu saja lebih sering berdebat.

"Iya, bukannya ia ikut makan siang dengan kita."

"Aniya, aku tidak mengajak Jaehyun Hyung. Aku hanya ingin makan siang denganmu dan Lele tentunya." Mark tersenyum menatap mata Haechan. *uhukkodeuhuk* hahaha.

"Ah.. Ne? Ah begitu." Haechan terlihat salah tingkah ketika mendengar perkataan Mark, terlebih Mark juga menatap matanya seperti itu. Ughhh rasanya jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Salahkan saja Mark yang sangat tampan.

Berterima kasihlah pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka dan juga yang merusak suasana ini. Haechan dapat bernapas denga lega karena dengan hadirnya pelayan, Mark juga memutuskan tatap-tatapan mereka.

"Mom, can you help me?" Chenle bertanya pada Haechan untuk memotongkan steak untuknya.

"Biar Ahjussi yang memotongnya." Mark langsung menyingkirkan piringnya dan meraih piring Chenle untuk diletakan di hadapannya dan memotong-motong steak milik Chenle dengan potongan yang cukup kecil.

Haechan yang melihat itu hanya mampu tersenyum. Mengapa Mark sangat perhatian dengan putrinya? Mengapa Mark terlihat seperti suami idaman? Haechan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang suami idaman. Haechan tidak mau terlalu percaya diri dengan mengira Mark kelak akan menjadi sosok suami idamannya.

"Kau kenapa Haechanie?" Mark bertanya kepada Haechan, karena Haechan terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya.

"Eoh? Gwaenchana." Haechan tersenyum dengan canggung, pasti Mark mengira dirinya aneh, pikir Haechan.

"Jja makanlah."

Mereka bertiga makan dengan sesekali mengobrol, suasananya benar-benar baik.

"Kau sering makan disini?" Tanya Mark pada Haechan yang tengah membantu Chenle membersihkan mulut anak itu yang belepotan saus steak.

"Jika Lele sedang ingin makan steak, hmm kadang jika meeting dengan klien juga aku suka kesini. Suasanannya sangat nyaman bukan?"

"Yeah, suasananya cukup nyaman. Ngomong-ngomong Haechan-ah bisa aku meminta bantuanmu?" Mark bertanya pada Haechan.

"Bantuan apa Mark?"

"Bisakah besok kau membantuku untuk mencarikan kado ulang tahun untuk Ibu ku?" Suara Mark sebenarnya terdengar cukup tenang, tapi jantungnya sangat deg-deg an, Mark gugup setengah mati. Bagaimana jika Haechan menolak ajakannya.

"Hmm sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi besok Eomma ku berada di China, dan aku menitipkan Chenle pada tetanggaku ja.."

"Mom, Lele tidak apa-apa. Lele bisa bermain lebih lama dengan Kun Ahjuma kok. Mommy pergi saja mengantarkan Mark Ahjussi." Belum selesai Haechan berbicara, Chenle sudah memotongnya dan mengijinkannya untuk mengantarkan Mark. Bahkan sekarang Chenle sedang memandang Haechan dengan pandangan penuh harap. Sepertinya putri manisnya ini sengaja eoh?

"Jinja? Lele tidak apa-apa?"

"Eum!" Chenle menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Mark yang melihat itu mengelus kepala Chenle dengan sayang. Ya.. Mark harus berterima kasih pada Chenle karena telah mengijinkan Mommy untuk berkencan dengannya. Berkencan? Yaa, Mark bolehkan menganggapnya itu kencan?

"Gomawo Lele-ya." Ucap Mark pada Chenle.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi alarm yang berasal dari jam yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya membangunkannya. Haechan segera mematikan alarm tersebut, dirinya masih sangat mengantuk. Salahkan saja dirinya yang terus berkirim pesan dengan Mark semalam hingga jam setengah satu pagi. Mereka banyak berbicara tentang banyak hal dan juga Mark yang sering menggombali Haechan tentunya. Sampai Haechan blushing sendiri, bahkan setelah mereka saling mengucapkan selamat malam, bukannya langsung tidur, Haechan malah kembali memikirkan Mark. Haechan benar-benar merasa dirinya seperti anak sma yang sedang kasmaran. Katakan saja jika dirinya memang tertarik pada Mark, dans ekarang rasa tertariknya tersebut menjadi lebih besar lagi karena semua perhatian yang Mark berikan padanya dan juga Chenle.

Ugghh dirinya harus segera bangun dan mandi, lalu membangunkan putrinya dan menyiapkan sarapan jika tidak Chenle bisa saj terlambat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lele yakin Mommy boleh menemani Mark Ahjussi nanti?" Sekali lagi Haechan bertanya kepada Chenle. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pelataran parkir sekolah Chenle.

"Eum! Tentu Mom. Mommy bisa pergi dengan Mark Ahjussi." Chenle kembali mengangguk dengan semangat, mencoba meyakinkan Mommy untuk pergi menemani Mark.

"Arraseo, gomawo baby. Lele ingin menitip apa?"

"Cupcakes?"

"Okay, Mommy akan membawakannya untuk Lele nanti."

"Gomawo~ Lele turun dulu ya Mom." Chenle mengecup pipi Haechan.

"Belajar yang rajin sayang." Haechan juga mengecup kening Chenle.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di kantor Haechan langsung menuju ruangannya, dan tidak biasanya Haechan tidak melihat Ten di jam yang sudah cukup siang ini. Bahkan pesannya saja tidak dibalas oleh Ten.

Beberapa jam kemudian terdenga ketukan pintu..

Dan terlihat lah Ten yang memasuki ruangannya dengan senyum yang sangat cerah. Haechan memandang Ten dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Kau kenapa Eonnie?"

"Aku? Kenapa?" Ten kembali bertanya pada Haechan dan masih dengan senyum yang sangat lebar di wajahnya.

"Kenapa malah bertanya balik." Haechan benar-benar merasa aneh melihat sikap Ten.

"Haechan-ah, aku sangat senang pagi ini. Kau tahu? Tadi aku pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Taeyong praktek, aku pergi mengantarkan bekal untuknya. Awalnya dia sangat cuek padaku, lalu kau tahu? dia berbisik di telingaku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara seksinya itu. Terus terus kau tahu? Dia mengecup pipikuuuu kyaaaaaa. Taeyong benar-benar romantis! Ah aku tidak akan melupakannya!" Ten bercerita dengan hebohnya pada Haechan yang terlihat cengo ketika mendengarkan cerita Ten. Haechan tidak menyangka sepupunya itu bisa juga bersikap manis seperti itu.

"Jadi kau terlambat karena Taeyong?"

"Ahh hehehe mian ne~ sekali-kali saja kok Chan."

"Hmm sudahlah. Omong-omong selamat Eonnie, hubungan kalian sudah lebih maju."

"Gomawo Chan Chanie." Ten masih tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ah bagaimana dengan kau dan Mark? Lancar?" Ten menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Haechan.

Haechan yang mendengat itu langsung merona.

"A.. Ap.. Apaan sih Eonnie?!"

"Eiyyy jujur saja, kau menyukainya kan?"

"Eonnie!"

"Ayolah Chan, aku saja selalu bercerita tentang hubunganku dan Taeyong." Ten memandang Haechan dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Hmm Eonnie.. Aku sepertinya menyukai Mark. Tapi aku takut..." Haechan akhirnya bercerita tentang rasa sukanya pada Mark dan juga ketakutannya. Haechan takut untuk menyukai seseorang, mungkin dirinya memang selalu percaya diri, tapi jika dengan hal seperti ini kenapa dirinya sangat ciut? Selalu berpikiran buruk.

"Kenapa kau takut Chan-ah?"

"Kau tahu Eonnie, aku sudah memiliki seorang anak. Lagi pula sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap jika Mark juga menyukaiku. Aku.. Hanya tidak ingin sakit pada akhirnya.. Tapi perasaan ini benar-benar mengganggu ku, aku jadi sangat sering memikirkannya." Haechan menghela napas dengan berat.

"Kau bisa berbicara tentang Chenle padanya, kau bisa menjelaskan padanya. Lagi pula aku melihat Mark sangat sayang pada Chenle, aku bisa melihat betapa Mark sangat perhatian pada Chenle. Dan kau juga merasakannya bukan? Chenle juga sangat nyaman dengan Mark."

"Entahlah Eonnie, aku sangat bingung saat ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu banyak berharap."

"Jalani saja Chan, biarkan semuanya berjalan seiring waktu. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya dan tahu bagaimana perasaan Mark." Ten memberikan senyumnya pada Haechan sambil meremas bahu Haechan.

Haechan hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengarkan Ten. Benar, biarkan saja semuanya berjalan seiring dengan waktu. Dia hanya perlu mengikuti arus bukan?

.

.

.

,

.

"Lele ganti pakaian dulu ne, setelah itu baru makan." Kun baru saja menjemput Chenle di sekolahnya. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di apartemen Kun. Sebelumnya Haechan sudah menyerahkan segala keperluan Chenle seperti baju dan yang lainnya pada Kun agar nantinya tidak perlu merepotkan Kun.

"Ne~" Chenle segera berjalan menuju kamar yang biasanya menjadi tempatnya menginap.

Tak lama kemudia Chenle sudah kembali dengan dress simple diatas lutut dengan corak bunga lily. Terlihat simple namun sangat manis. Setelah keluar dari kamar, Chenle langsung menuju ruang makan. Chenle melihat Kun yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan makan siang.

"Duduklah dulu sayang, sebentar lagi makan siang akan siap." Kun tersenyum pada Chenle.

Chenle hanya mengikuti kata-kata Kun untuk segera duduk.

"Kemana anak itu? Katanya hanya ingin cari angin. Kenapa belum kembali juga. Awas saja nanti." Terdengar Kun seperti sedang menggerutu.

"Waeyo Ahjumma?" Chenle memiringkan kepalanya bertanya pada Kun.

"Aniyo~ nah sekarang Lele makan ne."

"Ne... Gomawo Ahjumma." Chenle tersenyum dengan manisnya kepada Kun.

"Ughhh kau sangat imut sekali sayang. Makan yang banyak ne."

.

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Chenle duduk di ruang tv sambil mengerjakan PR nya dibantu dengan Kun. Sesekali Chenle akan bertanya pada Kun jika ia mengalami kesulitan.

Selesai mengerjakan PR nya, Chenle menonton kartun ditemani oleh Kun. Sesekali Kun melihat Chenle yang menguap.

"Lele ngantuk?"

"Iya, Lele ngantuk Ahjumma." Chenle mengucek kedua matanya yang sudah berair karena terus menguap.

Kun melihat jam dinding menunjukan pukul setengah satu, memang biasanya di jam segini Chenle akan tidur siang.

"Tidur di kamar ne. Mau Ahjumma antar?"

"Tidak perlu Ahjumma, Lele bisa sendiri."

Chenle bangkit dari sofa menuju kamar yang sebelumnya ia masuki ketika berganti pakaian tadi.

Setelah Chenle pamit untuk tidur, Kun berjalan menuju dapur. Kun ingin membuat cookies untuk Chenle, agar nanti setelah anak itu bangun bisa segera makan cemilan kesukaannya.

Setelah selama hampir dua jam setengah sibuk di dapur. Kun tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke apartemennya. Jika memang sudah di dapur, Kun memang akan lupa waktu dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Dirinya akan terlalu asik memasak.

Tak lama seseorang itu masuk, seseorang itu berjalan menuju kamar yang sedang di tempati oleh Chenle. Dan tak lama setelah itu...

BRAKKKK!

Terdengar bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, kun yang sedang asik memasukan cookies ke dalam toples sampai kaget dibuatnya. Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki yang sedang berlari menuju ke dapur.

"Mama kenapa ada boneka besar di kamarku?!" Seseorang tersebut bertanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi kepada Kun.

"Apa maksudmu Renjun-ah?" Kun mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada yang tidur di ranjang ku Ma!"

"Yak! Itu bukan boneka! Itu manusia Njun-ah!"

"Jadi kau menculiknya Ma?! Aku tahu kau ingin anak perempuan, tapi jangan menculik anak seperti ini dong! Ba.." Belum selesai seseorang yang diketahui bernama Renjun itu berbicara, Kun sudah memukul Renjun dengan sendok yang ada di meja.

"Yak! Siapa juga yang menculik anak. Dosa apa aku punya anak seperti mu?" Si Renjun ini memang anaknya yang GGS.

Ganteng Ganteng Sengklek(?)

"Anak tampan seperti ku kan Ma." Tuh kan! Narsis pula anaknya. Untung ganteng.

Perdebatan antara Ibu dan anak tersebut masih terus terjadi. Biar ku jelaskan, jadi Renjun adalah anak dari Winwin dan Kun. Saat ini Renjun sedang libur sekolah, karena dirinya sudah lulus dari sekolah dasar jadi dia bisa liburan lebih awal, jadi ia mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya di Korea. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin, tapi ibunya selalu saja memaksa. Tapi setelah tiba di Korea tadi pagi, ibunya terus saja mengomel padanya. Tentang inilah.. Itulah.. Ada saja yang menyebabkan ibunya mengomelinya.

Kun dan Renjun masih saja berdebat dan tidak sadar jika sudah ada sesorang disamping mereka. Sampai akhirnya Kun sadar Chenle terbangun karena suaranya dan juga Renjun.

Chenle mengucek matanya dengan sangat imut, terlihat jelas raut baru bangun tidur. Renjun terpana melihat tingkah laku Chenle yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Yeppeo." Renjun berujar dengan lirih, akan tetapi suaranya masih bisa di dengar oleh Kun dan juga Chenle.

Chenle yang mendengar itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya menatap Renjun. Chenle merasa tidak mengenali seseorang di hadapannya itu.

Renjun yang kembali melihat tingkah Chenle tersebut semakin gemas dengan Chenle.

"Lele terbangun ya? Mian ne.. Ahjumma menggangu tidur Lele." Kun berjalan menuju Lele sambil mengusap kepala anak itu dengan sayang.

"Gwaenchana Ahjumma~" Chenle tersenyum dengan manis.

"Mama.." Renjun memanggil Kun dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku pada Chenle.

"Wae?" Tanya kun singkat pada Renjun. Kun masih kesal dengan Renjun yang berteriak-teriak bahkan tadi anaknya membanting pintu, pasti karena hal itu Chenle terbangun.

"Aku mau melanjutkan sekolahku disini saja." Ucap renjun, dan masih dengan pandangannya pada Chenle. Hahaha.

"Mwo?!" Kun terkejut mendengar perkataan anaknya itu.

Karena sejak awal Kun dan Winwin sudah membujuk Renjun untuk sekolah di Korea, akan tetapi Renjun selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang anak itu dengan mudah ya berkata ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya disini.

Well... Ada apa dengan Renjun?

Hahahaha~

.

.

.

.

.

Hello guys!

Sorry karena aku baru update chapter ketiga ini. Dan juga terima kasih karena telah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya ^^

Semoga kalian suka chapter ini.

Untuk chapter ini, maaf karena moment markchannya masih kurang banyak wkwkw

Apa kalian merasa alurnya sangat lambat? Akupun begitu hahah

Maaf ya jika alurnya memang lambat T.T

mungkin ke depannya aku bakalan lama lagi untuk update chapter berikutnya. Aku masih harus ngurusin skripsi ku T.T semoga aja aku bisa luangin waktu untuk lanjutin cerita ini hehehe

Kalau kalian uda baca, tolong di review ya hehe

Review kalian menjadi penyemangat untukku ;)

Terima Kasih~


End file.
